


游戏：抓那个鬼（一）

by youxiahuazhiman



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiahuazhiman/pseuds/youxiahuazhiman
Summary: 造型参考芭莎





	游戏：抓那个鬼（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 造型参考芭莎

月亮孤獨地嵌在空中，阴暗的月光把边缘的黑森给晕染亮了一些，细瞧上去，月亮看起来摇摇晃晃地要掉下来了，随后月亮砸在地上碎成千万片泛着银白的刀刃。

路过的行人把月亮的黑影踩碎，消失在巷子的尽头，鳞次栉比的危楼交相辉映地留下纵横交错还乌黑无灯的小巷，在破烂摇曳的危楼里，电视机里寒骨森森的惊灭声阵阵传过来。

肖战躺在碎砖瓦楼房里的床上，他陷进了软床，窗口隐隐约约地有火光，他侧过身更往墙里靠，冰冷脱灰的墙一下烫到他的手，害得他惊得缩回来，他的手上一下子沾满了从墙上渗出来的血迹。

“鬼？”肖战脑袋后缩进进颈子里，它摩挲着拿出枕头下面的黄符，在空中比划了十几下，黄符浮在空中熊熊烈烈地燃烧起来。

“现！”头顶的灰震了下来，空气还是静谧着，月光照进的空间里看得清每一颗明辉的灰尘，烧尽的灰屑掉在黄旧的木板上。肖战脑子里开始浮现两个不明的暗影，一个在拍击着另一个对方，他抬起手擦了擦眼睛，百分之百肯定这是他自己脑里的幻觉。

“阁下，您妖力高深，不要再故作玄虚了。”

床上的人用着敬称，似乎要给对面人一个面子和台阶。但说话的声音由敦厚清脆越发软腻下来，他撑住木桃剑，“阁下…君子仁义，草你妈的！”肖战发现自己不对劲了，整个人虚虚软软往后地要倒下。

一股风从木锈的窗里吹进来揽下要倒下的肖战，凛冽的寒风破开他的衣服，衣服撕破的撕拉声刮过肖战的耳边，木兰剑被懒腰斩断，划成两半直接掉在地下，房间里传来哐当的回响。

身子上的袍衣全部被解开了，白晃晃的肉体暴露在月色里，肖战被生硬地按在床上，起起伏伏的胸膛表示着抗议和不服，他双手被举起放在头顶，但他知道并没有什么东西真真切切地按住他，但是他就是挣脱不开。

风褪下了肖战身上仅有的最后一件裤子，整个下体暴露在空气中，寒冷的空气惊起了一片疙瘩，皎洁流白的月光饶有意思地照耀着毛发盛旺的下体，带着微凉的温风从黑密的密毛中溜过。

掩映着的门吱吱呀呀地被吹开了，飘进的黑影覆上肖战赤裸的身体，肖战吊起心里所有紧绷的弦，他什么也看不清面前的东西，眼前还是那扇破败的窗。

“嘶～”自己的乳尖被什么东西揪住了，不知名的东西揉捏的力度太大，疼痛的感觉从乳尖不走流程地直接跑到神经末梢。“草你妈的，放开我！”风声没听到他的话，刁钻固执地从耳垂玩弄到乳尖，再是肚脐，又滑到下面，蚀骨的痒不受控制地从肖战的意识里溢出来，肖战染着肉欲的乳头变得透粉，在月光下照耀得更加色情满满。

风没有停下，用压制的蛮力把肖战摆弄成一个极其方便后入的姿势，洒落在背部的月光也呈曲线微微向上弯曲而淫亮得弓起来，他呜呜地叫，嘴里被风塞进了一个透明可析的玻璃球，他呜咽着，这下彻彻底底发不出任何的声音了。

月光倾泻下来，掐住了肖战的呼吸，他整个人都飘飘然起来，他的窄腰先被风轻柔地抚摸过，温柔得淌上明月的流光，卒地又被风狠狠地掐出一个红印，肖战剔透的津液顺着玻璃珠的圆弧一滴滴地砸落在床上。

“呜～”

风耐心地在后穴口缓慢地打磨，灌入一股冷刺的风，又让它从里面泻处，风一点都不着急着准备进去，直到跪着的人的穴口有些被玩弄的发痒发颤，略带着水淋的两片唇张阖开得更开一点。

横冲直撞的风一下到底地贯入下面的窄道，一股脑地全部撑了进去，把里面塞了个满满当当，肖战收紧了脚尖，整个人都疼成了一缩，他自己都不知道自己的后穴到底是夹紧了什么，空茫的一片什么都看不见。

邪风夺走了全部的思绪，一股若有似无的冷凝香从后颈摩挲上他，从后侵占了他整个身体，拍打的声音凭空而起，没有支点的快感顺着血液，食髓知味地绕进心脏，全力抨击他的心脏，他感觉自己快要拿手从胸膛里剥挖出血淋淋的心脏，来达到忘却的高潮。

“草你妈！” 肖战一把撑起，坐在宿舍的床上，成粒的汗珠冒出来，又是这个梦缠着他。隔壁床的人不满得说“肖战，你鬼叫什么！神经病啊。”

肖战抱歉了两声，心跳加速地说没事没事，冷汗顺着脸颊的鬓角滑到颈侧，湿湿漉漉的溶了。

“战哥，没事吧？”下床的王一博也坐起，伸出头问。

“没事没事，王一博，你早点睡。”肖战说话的声音喑哑低迷。

王一博又望了一眼肖战，起身下床“战哥，入冬了。我去关个窗。”

肖战意识模糊地嗯了一声，看见王一博关上了窗，隔绝了那些想要留在房间里的月光和簌簌苍白的雪花。

肖战和王一博一同被卷进一个游戏，分关记通关，每一关设福利币，福利币到一百万即可兑换脱离系统。

“师父，我昨天做了个梦。”肖战起床第一刻就翻出手机打电话，打给游戏NPC，按照约定俗成的，交师父，他一边打哈欠一边搓自己已经炸毛的脑袋。

“什么梦？”电话传来空灵的女声，不着地的丝丝缕缕的。

“还能是什么梦，春梦呗。”肖战听到厕所冲水的声音，他又压低了声，他以为这个时候人都已经走完了，还是少让人听到的好，因为除NPC外，其余的全是活人。

“按说你的修为不至于会脑子傻了吧。”肖战嫌弃地把手机稍微拿远一点。

“春梦，艳鬼？”电话那头的人自顾自地说，依旧是荡着的语气。

“如果我说是单纯的春梦呢？”

“滚吧。”这个NPC太凶了吧，我的个奶奶，肖战撇嘴。

“不是，你好歹等我讲完唉，肯定不是因为这个啊。”肖战停了一下，声音突然放平，“是魇鬼，吃人梦的。”

电话那头许久都没了声音，“那，按理说，这边工程局子的防卫做得非常好，怎么可能？”  
接续接上故事进程。

“可能。”

“战哥，你还不走吗？还有十多分钟要上课了。”王一博收拾好出来打断了肖战的对话，肖战冲他一笑，小声地“师父，我先挂了哈。”

“那你看看吧”对方比他先挂断电话，马上就摁断了电话。

“马上马上，走嘛，给我两分钟，我和你一起呗！”

肖战以迅雷不如掩耳盗铃之势换好衣服，顺带洗了他骚包的绿瓶子洗面奶，出来时，王一博坐在床边，滑板靠在床边。

“走吧。”肖战一把搂过王一博。

“两分钟过了三十秒。”

“不会吧，这个你都要计较？”肖战倒吸一口气，在王一博准备拿出小本本记仇的时候，赶紧揽住他“别别别，兄弟！”

其他学生谈论的话传进还没溜早课的肖战耳里，肖战咬着面包，拿手机翻开着app里的消息，点开他的任务清单，心想果然要出事。

[地点：城郊义城大学永和街23号  
案件：一女子被分尸而死，剧体情况请详点链接  
http://www.tryuie 77zhuoyaozuyihao.com  
抓凶并击杀  
酬金：十万福利币]

抓凶并击杀着五个字被加粗标红了，十万也就在这。他顿下脚把装着黄符的包翻身背到前面，这个星期的学费还没有着落，考虑接一单吧。旁边的王一博一脚蹬上滑板，接力向前滑开五米多开，“战哥！走快点，上课要迟到了！”

肖战看王一博跑开，他哭笑不得地大喊：“我去！你有滑板，我可没有啊！！等等我啊！”

等肖战来到课堂。四周都静得没声，他转头拿手肘撑了一下王一博：“出事了。”

王一博停下，接过战哥的包“看出来了。”

台上的教授背着课时，一丝不苟地手写板书着，掉下的白粉笔灰落在肩头。  
再仔细看，教授脚下的鞋整个脱离骨骸转了个方向，一颗眼珠滚在地上，血淋淋地望着所有的学生。

“战哥？怎么办？”掉针可听的课室传来一声嘶哑的咳嗽声。


End file.
